Rain
by BeastGreen
Summary: It's been raining in Jumps city for over a week. Beast Boy is sick and haven't sleep for 3 days. And Raven's the only one in the Tower. Let's see how that plays out. Mild BBRae.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Well it's been raining here where I am so this little story popped up.**

* * *

It's been raining in Jump city for over a weak: no major crimes happened besides Doc. Light, but that didn't last long since the rain short-circuit his suit and he got electrocuted pretty badly, so we won't see him anytime soon. It's kinda sad since it was pretty fun mess with the Doc.

Anyway my names Beast Boy, member of the kickass team the Teen Titans… And I've been bored all day.

I was lying down on the Commons room couch, hiding my head under the pillow trying to drown out the sound of rain.

Tap, tap, tap

Ugh sometimes it can get irritating to have heightened senses. Don't get me wrong I love the rain, but when you're sick and haven't slept in a few days it can get on your nerves.

"I'm soo bored."

"If I keep you company will you shut up?" said a monotones voice. My ears perked up at the voice and I looked around finding the owner of the voice sitting barley two feet's away from. Raven. How did she get there?

"How did you get here?"

"I've been meditating here for over a half an hour wondering when you'll notice," drat's, forgot how quiet she can be.

"Raeee..."

"It's Raven. Say with me, Raven." she droned with an irritated look on her face.

"Can you get me a soda? I'm thirstyyy."

"Go get it yourself."

"But I'm sick. Please Rae, with a cheery on the top?"

"Ugh, fine, just please stop calling me Rae." she said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"No promises."

"Here, you're more irritating than usual. Didn't get enough hours of sleep?" she asked while handing me my drink.

"Try days. Haven't sleep for over three days." just as I was about to drink my delicious soda it was quickly yanked away from me.

"Hey!"

"You go to sleep now. You get crankier then Robin when you're sleepless." she said as she spill the soda to the sink with her powers.

"And soda certainly won't make it any better." She adds.

"But I'm not sleepy." I whined, how can I sleep with such loud tapings outside? Impossible!

"No excuses." she said as she brings a blanket ant tucks me in. Any other day I would be embarrassed and go on with her, but since I'm sick and can't think straight I do what any other restless child does. Argue and whine.

"But Rae, I'm not even sleepy." I whine in my most annoying voice.

"I don't care you're sleeping and I'm keeping my eyes on you."

"But-"

"No."

"I just-"

"Go. To. Sleep."

I pout, but give in so I close my eyes and 'sleep' while she's watching. Why is she stubborn to keep an eye on me anyway? No one's home besides us two so no one can hear me...

...

**OMG SHE WANTS TO KILL ME!**

She had it all planed out from the begging. She purposely made me sick while somehow making the rain last for a week so that I would get restless. Then she made our friends be gone for a few hours so that she had more time to finish 'the job'.

It all makes senses. She's waiting till I fall asleep so she could use her powers and throw me thru a window... Wait she already does that on daily bases. Who cares, she can do other evil, horrible things to me! She can finally grant all those treats she gives to me while I annoyed her.

No way! I'm not dying today. The lean green fighting machine won't be defeated by the wicked witch.

While Beast Boy was rambling to himself in his mind, Raven was getting bored, so she decides to make a quick leave to her room to get a book.

She's gone? Yes, she's gone! Now I'll have more time to get ready for battle.

Quickly he raced to the nearest bathroom.

Now, since I'm sick and my powers are messed up I'll have to improvise.

Grabbing a handful of toilet paper Beast Boy began to work.

Few minutes later Beast Boy walks out of the bathroom with toilet paper wrapped around his forehead and waist to hold up his weapons. Also wearing Starfire's skirt, the side a bit ripped for better movement, Robin's cape for dramatic purpose and wearing pink bunny slippers, courtesy of Ravens.

His ears twitched as he heard someone walking up the stairs towards him so he instantly reached for his belt pulling few soap balls and throw at the enemy.

**_CRASH._**

Direct hit!

"Beast Boy! You owe me a new star bucks coffee cup." shouted the enemy.

Coffee? Oh no, she is trying to keep me awake so that she could slowly torture me. Not today she won't!

"Beast Boy-" Raven looked at the boy in front of her.

Blink once.

Twice.

And laughed like no tomorrow while holding her stomach, her powers acting up ripping the walls making a scary scene, but not for the sick Changeling.

"Hahahaha *snort* what hahahaha are haHAha you're wearing haha?" she said between laugh, covering her mouth with her hand trying to stop the laughter, but failing miserably.

Ha now I got her distracted now for plan B.

It may have been the fever or for the lack of sleep, but what he did next was clearly not toughed true.

"Uft." Raven was taken by surprise at what the green idiot did. He pushed both of them down the stairs thinking he could stop the enemy from her evil doing.

"Beast Boy..." Raven began with an angry tone, lying beneath Beast Boy on the floor.

Beast Boy quickly scrambled away from the enemy holding a spray bottle.

"Back of enemy, I'm armed." and he sprayed the enemy thou the spray didn't even reached her.

"..."

"..."

"Beast Boy you're going to sleep. NOW!" Raven got up picked Beast Boy with her powers marching back to the Common room.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, no need to be so harsh." mumbled Beast Boy dandling in mid air helplessly.

Reaching the Common room Raven puts Beast Boy back to the couch while standing near him.

"Scoot over."

"Huh?"

"I said scoot over." she repeated as she lie down near Beast Boy and cuddle to his chest while putting a blanket on them with her power.

"Now sleep." she cuddles closer to him.

"But-" Beast Boy stopped immediately as he began to purr, Raven was scratching a sensitive spot behind his ear.

'Darts the enemy has found my weakness.'

"No...fair...you're...cheating." he tried to complain, but failing miserably as the sensation was just too great to resist.

"Well you don't seem to dislike It." she said as Beast Boy unconsciously nuzzles her neck.

'No fair. The enemy has defeated me. It's only a matter of time till I'm a goner.' Taking a big sniff of her scent he toughed,

'Well I might as well as enjoy this.' so Beast Boy began to kiss softly to Ravens neck and nuzzling to get her sweet lavender scent. While Raven kept scratching behind his ear enjoying hearing him purr. It was quit relaxing to her. And before they know it they fall asleep.

* * *

"Should we wake them up?" asked an innocent feminine voice.

"Nah let them sleep, we can tease them later." Sais a deep voice, you can practically hear his smirk.

"Why's there soap balls on the floor?" asked a confused male voice.

* * *

**I know Raven acted a bit OOC in the end, but let's pretend she's tired and wanted to end this quickly since simply making Beast Boy go to sleep didn't work out well.**

**Review if you like :)**


End file.
